Creepy Pasta
by PurpleOrchids98
Summary: Kuroko gets haunted by a plate of spaghetti.


**Author's Note:** I think Izuki-senpai is influencing me in my life…I'm learning a lot of puns. O_O Anyway, hi. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. Never did, never will.

**Creepy Pasta**

Kuroko's POV

Our senpais decided to hold a Christmas party and even invited my former teammates from Teiko. That, of course, had us expecting a few more guests… like Kise-kun bringing almost the whole of Kaijo's basketball team and Takao-kun going with Midorima-kun. Those kinds of tag-along guests.

A few minutes after the start of the celebration, I noticed a plate of spaghetti beside me. I was fairly sure that wasn't there before. Maybe someone just left it there for a while? I just shrugged it off.

Maybe I've been training too hard to the point of hallucination. After all, I couldn't possibly followed by a plate of spaghetti.

It's been with me for more than an hour now. It's true that at first I thought someone just left it to go do a few things then go back to it. But I never saw who owned it. Maybe if I tried to stall it…

"Kuroko!"

I looked behind me and saw Izuki-senpai walking to me.

"Konbanwa, senpai. Can I help you with something?"

"You have a KitKat bar?"

"A…sorry?" Knowing that senpai was someone to go around tricking people, I tried to think of a way to go around what he just told me. Unfortunately, it looked just like a normal statement.

"A KitKat bar."

"Um, no. But I have a regular chocolate bar."

"It needs to be KitKat."

"What for?"

"'Cause we finally have a _break_," senpai replied with a wink.

"Okay…"

"I have another one: How do sheep say "Merry Christmas?""

"Um…They just do?"

"They say "_Fleece_ Navidad.""

Hyuuga-senpai came along and hit Izuki-senpai's head. "Oi, we've all had enough, Izuki!"

"Don't be like that." He rubbed his head. Then he smiled at me again. "It's been _an ice _day today."

Hyuuga-senpai scowled. "I'm going to make a group of normal-haired people and call ourselves the 'Generation of Hyuugas.'"

Izuki-senpai snorted. "That would be _hyuuge _amount of people."

"Why you-!"

I noticed that the plate wasn't where it was anymore. I looked to my other side and found it there. "Excuse me," I mumbled to my two senpais and went outside the court.

I couldn't stall. So in the end, I decided to just have a staring contest with the pasta.

"Kurokocchi!" I heard Kise-kun call.

I looked up. "Not now, Kise-kun," I said. "I'm a bit busy."

Kise-kun cried. "Why do you _shun _me?"

"Did somebody call me?" Izuki-senpai cut in smiling, his arms stretched out wide as if to hug someone.

Kise-kun blinked. "Um…I'm sorry, senpai. You're name's Izuki, right?"

"Izuki _Shun._" Senpai winked.

Kise-kun stared at him for a while. Then burst out laughing. "You should have gone with me and Takaocchi!"

"Where is he?"

Kise-kun pointed to the food table and Izuki-senpai went to tell Takao-kun more puns. Kise-kun turned to me. "If you're busy, Kurokocchi, I could help you."

I looked at the pasta again. Well, where it used to be. I looked back at Kise-kun. "Okay."

"So, what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm being haunted by spaghetti."

Kise-kun blinked at me. "…Um…You're being haunted by…spaghetti?"

"Hai."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Have you asked anyone about this?"

I nodded. "Hyuuga-senpai blamed Izuki-senpai for my wild imagination. Midorima-kun just stared at me blankly. Murasakibara-kun said it looked like a plate of spaghetti."

"Anything else?"

"I stopped before anyone could call the mental hospital."

"I don't think anyone would go that far."

"Coach would."

"Hmm…So…what do you suggest we do?"

I shrugged. "We could split up and try to find it. Unless, of course, you have a suggestion?"

Kise-kun shook his head. "Nah, that's good. Let's meet here again after half an hour."

Half an hour passed and Kise-kun and I met again.

"Did you find anything?" I asked.

"Nope."

"I'm sorry to have pulled you into this," I apologized. "Maybe I really am just hallucinating."

"Um, no. I've been catching glimpses of that plate of spaghetti." He pointed to the first row of bleachers. "Like now."

The both of us walked to it wearily. Just plain old spaghetti. That's been haunting us since the start of the Christmas party.

"Kuroko! Kise!"

Kise-kun and I looked back to see Takao-kun.

"Not now, Takao-kun, we're busy," I said.

"Oh…Find me when you're done, a'right?" Then he went off with Izuki-senpai.

"I'm figuring they have more puns."

"Well, if I was with them, it could have been worse," Kise-kun replied laughing.

We turned our attention to the…Never mind. It was gone. Again.

I shook my head in disbelief. "I wonder if puns have an effect on it."

"Probably," Kise-kun answered.

"Mm…The both of you have been going around aimlessly for sometime now."

The both of us looked back. Murasakibara-kun towered above us.

"Murasakibara-kun," I said. "We were just looking for…that." I pointed to the plate of spaghetti senpai was holding.

"Hmm? This? This is my plate."

"Maybe it's the wrong one?" Kise-kun told me.

"Where did you get that?" I asked Murasakibara-kun.

Murasakibara-kun pointed his fork at the first row of bleachers. "There."

Kise-kun shrugged at me. "Maybe we lost sight of the other plate of spaghetti."

"So that's what you've been doing?"

"It looked like it was following me. So I told Kise-kun about it. He said he also noticed the spaghetti and figured that I wasn't hallucinating."

"Mm…You were probably just thinking too much." He shrugged. "Probably had too much stress lately."

I nodded.

"You get it now?"

"…No."

He sighed. "It wasn't following you, Kurochin. I was getting my plate away from Minechin since he might take advantage of the times I'm gone and get it. You know him. It was only by chance it was with you."

"It was?"

"…No. I really made sure it was in your line of sight since I knew you'd stop Minechin from getting to it considering you knew it wasn't his."

I blinked. "I can't imagine how ridiculous I must have looked, thinking I was being stalked by a plate of spaghetti."

Kise-kun laughed. "Daijoubu,Kurokocchi. It was understandable. You were tired, after all."

I sighed. "I guess…"

"And, Kurokocchi?"

"Hai?"

"Didn't Takaocchi tell us to find him once we're done with our business?"

"You actually want to listen to more puns?"

"Hey! I also have my own puns!"

"They're not so funny, Kise-kun."

Kise-kun cried. "You're so mean, Kurokocchi!"

**Author's Note: **We had basketball for Phys Ed. Never learned how to shoot. So two of my friends have been calling me "Kuroko." I don't blame them.


End file.
